TWO NIGHTS IN HELL AND ONE DAY IN HEAVEN
by lil' wolverine
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO NIGHTMARES AND DREAMS. SINISTER HAS AN EVIL PLAN FOR REMY AND KURT, BUT CAN THE BROTHERS SAVE THEM?


TWO NIGHTS IN HELL AND ONE DAY IN HEAVEN

THE SEQUEL TO NIGHTMARES AND DREAMS

LOGAN/WOLVERINE, KURT W. / NIGHTCRAWLER, VICTOR C. / SABERTOOTH, REMY L. / GAMBIT

RATED M

ANY AND ALL IDEAS OR REVIEWS WELCOMED.

"Well, who would have thought that the mighty Wolverine and Sabertooth would swing for the same team as themselves," Sinister thought as he watched from the shadows as the scene unfolded before him.

He decided to leave before he got caught on the mansion grounds, while inside the party had just started to celebrate the fact that the two mightiest members had indeed found the love they had searched for. A plan had started to form in his head of what he wanted to do to the young men who were on the verge of finding out that they were hermaphrodites and able to become pregnant by their mate.

"I think I will capture them when the urge to reproduce with their mate is at its worse. I wonder if the urge will remain if I keep them away from those animals."

Meanwhile, the foursome had just got done with their yearly check-ups and received some very suprising news from Hank.

"Well, I have some very interesting news for the four of you. Remy and Kurt are on the verge of having a new mutation wake up in them. They are also, for the time being, dormant hermaphrodites. That means they can carry children within their own bodies like females. The mutation will come to life on their 23rd birthday, which is in three days. Yes, both of them have the same birthday."

"That explains the lack of modesty a few days ago. Kurt acted like he was not bothered by me walking into our bedroom at our cottage with him being naked. If anything, he seemed like it aroused him."

"Same with Remy. Hell, he attacked me."

"I didn't no complaints."

"And you won't."

All of a sudden, Scott's voice came over the comlinks through out the mansion.

"X-MEN! TO THE WAR ROOM ON THE DOUBLE!"

Within in ten minutes, the wnole team was present and accounted for.

"Seems like the Brotherhood is at it again. They are raising hell in down town. Remember their weaknesses and go for them. Lets go people."

When the X-men arrived in town, they noticed that the Accolytes had joined up with the Brotherhood and made the situation alot more confusing. Still, they charged into battle with the knowledge of past fights running through their heads. Keeping in mind all of their weaknesses and their strengths, knowing that it would be their only way to win. What the X-men did not know or realize was that it was all a set up done by Sinister. It was so he could get his hands on the two young soon to be hermaphrodites. Suddenly, a bright light and a loud blast of telepathic energy knock out everyone in the area, that included Remy and Kurt.

"This is just perfect."

Grabbing what he came for, Sinister soon disappeared as quickly as he came with his young prizes in tow. After a few minutes, the two ferals of the team was coming around and when they noticed that their mates were missing they sniffed the air to try and get their scents. What they got instead made their blood run like an icy Canadian river.

"Where are Remy and Kurt, guys," asked Scott.

"Sinister has them and by the way his pheromone scent trail is smelling, we had better find them before they turn 23 years old."

"When does that happen and why?"

"Three days from now and they will be coming into their first hermaphrodite season."

"Meaning?"

"They will feel the need to mate with their mate and conceive their first child or their normal powers will become very destructive to everyone around them. Sinister might not know this and keep them in cages until they turn 23," Hank said.

"Oh holy fucking shit," Scott said not caring who heard his mouth at that point.

"Exactly," Logan said.

"Excuse me, but I might be able to help you get your mates back," came a very familiar voice.

"Fabian Cortez, how can you help?"

"I know where Sinister took them and I can help get them back out of where he has them. If what the big blue fur ball says is true, then having Remy in a power overload is deadly as fucking hell."

"It is very much true and you are right about Remy being more deadly in this state than normally."

"You even think of double crossing us and you will have both on you, Fabian," Victor growled.

"Don't worry about that because I ain't going to, but I will need at least two nights to get them out. It will be like them being in hell, but they will the day that they are back in your arms like being in heaven. That I promise. Oh, one more thing you guys might want to have a hiding place ready just in case these two come back to you hornier than hell."

"Uh, Fabian."

"What?"

"Look at your comlink. I think Sinister knows about your plan."

"Shit," Fabian said as he yanked his comlink off and threw against the wall, smashing it into pieces. "We need to come up with another plan to get your mates out and do it fast."

"How about you lead us to the base and get the fucking hell out of our way," Logan said as he stood by Victor.

"Take it easy, Logan. We need to do this as a team."

"Wait a minute, Cyclops. Logan may have a perfect plan. In their current condition, Remy and Kurt's scent signatures are at their highest and strongest which means these two can track them. Less people will most likely give the advantage of suprise attack. Think about it."

"I hate to say it, but he is right. You two would do better without us. You can move faster and cover more ground without having all of us to worry about. Although, we do need to plan for a secondary route in case this one goes wrong. Lets get back to the mansion, so we can get all of the bugs worked out."

After a flight of twenty minutes, they were standing in the war room discussing all the possibilities of how this could fail. Fabian had also given the X-men the cordinates of where to find the hidden base in the Colorado Rockies.

"Why the fuck would he take them there?"

"Because of the terrain. No one would think to look in a mountainous area for a hidden base. It is not underground, mind you. It is built into the side of the mountain," Fabian said grimly. " He knew the only two that could get to the base with little to no problem are Logan and Victor, but it would take at least a day to get there."

"Not if they get a lift on the jet most of the way, then dropped off with their bikes."

"It would be impossible for their Harleys to make the climb."

"We aren't taking the Harleys. We are taking our dirt bikes from hell. Custom made frames thanks to Forge and he pack the fire power on them," Victor said. "They ain't called the Mules for nothing. Would you like to see them?"

"Sure."

Walking to the garage area, Victor and Logan wore smiles thinking about their pride and joy war ponies. Turning on the lights, Fabian's eyes grew as large as saucers at the sight of the two war ponies that belonged to the feral mutants.

"HOLY SHIT! Those should get you up the mountain in no time. I can see why you call them the mules," Fabian said getting closer to the war ponies.

That brought a chuckle out of Victor and Logan.

"So you see, we will get our mates back and keep the world safe from an over powered up Remy," Logan said.

"Well, lets the war ponies loaded up and in the air. The sooner we get them in close enough to the base the better the chances are that they get their mates back before their birthday," Scott said.

Once the war ponies were loaded and the guys had all of the supplies they would need for the mission, they got on the jet and headed for the Rockies. When they were about hundred miles from the base, they landed and let the brothers go the rest of the distance on their own as not to pull any attention to the brothers on the ground.

"Good luck, you guys."

"Thanks, Scott. Don't worry, we will still be alive when we get Remy and Kurt out of the bastard's clutches. You just be at the pick up point when we need you there," Victor said.

Climbing onto their war ponies, they took off out of cargo bay of the jet. They found an old path up the mountain side which made it a little easier for them and they were able to get into a safe spot, about 45 miles up, before the weather turned nasty on them. In fact, it was a cave that they had found and luckily they had gathered up a good amount of wood to last the night.

"I just pray that our mates are okay and I am glad we found this cave before it started really pouring down."

"I second that thought for once, Victor. Lets get some sleep so we are well rest for the climb up the mountian side to the base," Logan said yawning loudly.

They fell asleep with prayers for their mates on their hearts and in their minds. They dreamed of freeing them and holding them close as if they would never let their lovers go.

Meanwhile at Sinister's base, he was watching the two young men with interrest as they fought the burning heat that threaten to burn them up as their last mutation began to come to pass. They tried cooling their bodies off with cold water, but to no avail. The pain caused them to cry out for mercy from whatever God that was listening.

"This feels worse than being in hell," Remy said with tears in his eyes.

"Ja, I agree vith you."

The rest of the night they fought to control their now out of control powers and fought to stay true to their mates. They prayed that they would be rescued by the love of their life.

The next morning, the guys woke to the same weather that they had went to bed to. Putting the rest of the wood under a tarp in one of the metal saddlebags, they took off up the mountain side towards the base. They were about hundred feet from the base and the rain started pouring even harder. Luckily, they found another cave to duck into for the night. Inside the base, Remy was starting to loose control completely of his powers. Everything he touch ran the risk of blowing up in his hands.

"I WANT MY MATE AND I WANT HIM NOW!"

"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR ME!"

Suddenly, Remy goes quiet and smiles as if he knows something that Sinister doesn't.

"What is up, Remy?"

"I can feel that Logan is near," Remy whispered into Kurt's ear.

"What of Victor?"

"Him, too."

Out in the cave, Logan smiles for no reason.

"Jimmy?"

"Our mates know we are here. Remy's empathy is picking me up and also you."

"I say we take them by suprise and go in now."

"Let's go for it, big brother."

After the five minute run, the guys were fighting their way to their mates and winning all the way. Upon arriving in the main room of Sinister's lair, they found Remy and Kurt being held by the throat in each of Sinister's hands. They also saw that their mates were glowing as if their powers were on overload, especially Remy's. When they noticed that their mates had not registered their arrival, they had a sinking feeling that the guys were about to do something drastic. Suddenly, Remy's hands went around Sinister's throat and started charging the area up to blow while Kurt wrapped himself around the arm that held him and teleported across the room. The pain of loosing his right arm cause him to release Remy, but he held on to Sinister's throat for another thirty seconds before letting go and running. As Remy reached the safety of Victor's body, Sinister's life came to an end.

"Damn, babe. Were you mad at him or what?"

"Remy be pissed off at him and wanting his mate."

"I vant my mate, too," Kurt said while hanging on to Logan's shoulders and wrapping his tail around his waist.

"Well, now we can the gang and tell them to come pick us up from here. How does a little camping trip to our cave on the property sound to you two?"

"Do we get to say no condomns on this trip?"

"Only if you are sure that you want to get pregnant and have a cub by us."

"Hell yes. We want our own family with our mate as head of the pack."

"Okay then."

"Hey Scott, you there?"

"Scott here. Go ahead."

"Sinister is dead and we need a pick up from the base. We are heading to the entrance now," Victor said with his arm around Remy's waist.

"How did you know where to find us?"

"Fabian Cortez ratted out where Sinister's base was."

"Remind me to thank the bastard."

"Your welcome, Remy," came his voice over Victor's comlink.

After a two and a half hour flight back home, the four ran for their cave to help their mates power down and relax. They spent the whole day in the cave mating like animals.

A month later, they found out that indeed Remy and Kurt had conceived their mate's child on that very day in their cave. Eight months later, Remy gave birth to a very beautiful daughter with auburn hair and electric blue eyes like her father's. Victor wept at the sight of his mate and daughter laying in the medical bed together. He was at a loss for words.

Kurt also gave birth that day to a strong willed little boy who had somehow take on the total appearance of his father except the added appendage of the tail that his mother gave him, until he opened his eyes. Kurt smiled at the fact they were big golden orbs like his very own eyes. Logan loved that so much that he roared with laughter.

The team came in to congratulate the new parents and meet the new members of the household.


End file.
